Awaken the Beast
by Haru Lightning
Summary: After the Dinosaur Planet mission, the Starfox team head home to stock up on supplies. But on there way back, Fox discovers that something is growing inside him, something very evil.


**Awaken the Beast**

Starfox characters and areas are copyright to Nintendo_  
_

_Chapter one: Treasured Memories, Dark Secrets_

Mission complete, Dinosaur Planet and the Lylat System were safe thanks to the heroic efforts of Fox McCloud and his team. The magical, flowing energies of the planet were securely sealed away after many hours of hard work. Fox and his team were paid very well by their leader, General Pepper.

With this money they could finally repair their ship, among other things. Though the mission was a success, the leader of the team felt that there was…something missing.

That night, deep within the Great Fox, sat a russet-gold fox staring intensely at the computer screen attached to his chair. He lightly scratched the fur on his chin as he drifted into thought.

_Hmm…something isn't right about all of this. I mean…I returned the spellstones, returned the Krazoa spirits, saved Krystal, defeated Scales and Andross…but something isn't right. I can feel it. I don't know how, but I can._

Fox then began examining all the files Peppy had accumulated about Dinosaur Planet.

_I don't know why, but this mission seemed a little…simple, too simple for my liking. The creatures and dinosaurs I fought against were supposedly tough according to what the inhabitants on the planet said. But they all seemed too easy. It was like they were holding back or something. I thought for sure the Redeye King would end my adventure right there. Even Andross seemed to be holding back. This whole thing just doesn't seem right._

Before long, Fox could feel his eyes getting heavy. He tried to fight it but was too exhausted to hold it back. He then folded his hands over his stomach as he slowly fell into a soft sleep in his chair as he had lost himself in his thoughts. Fox was extremely tired after all the adventures that he had been through on Dinosaur Planet. Though he didn't want to accept this mission, he was glad that he did. Partly for the money, but mostly for…her, seeing her encased in that giant crystal is what mostly motivated Fox to continue on, to do the best he could. Fox really wanted to talk to her, try to get to know her better, but he didn't know what to say. Just as Fox was about to fall into a deep sleep, he heard the doors to the bridge open. Fox ignored it as he tried to fall back asleep until a familiar voice made his eyes open right away.

"Fox, hey Fox,"

When Fox opened his eyes he found himself staring into a pair of cerulean blue eyes. Once Fox's eyes readjusted to the dim lighting on the bridge, he was able to make out the figure standing before him. She had blue fur with white patches on her muzzle, stomach, and on the tip of her tail. She was wearing baggy black pajama pants with an over sized white t-shirt. Fox had provided these clothes for her.

"Oh, hey Krystal, what's up," Fox asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Fox, but I was wondering could I have another blanket. If it's not too much trouble," Krystal said innocently.

"Oh sure, no problem, follow me," Fox said as he got up from his seat.

Fox led Krystal out of the bridge and was on their way to his room. The awkward silence between the two as they walked made them both feel very uncomfortable. Not wanting the silence to continue on top of the fact that he was nervous, Fox said the first thing that came to mind.

"So…uh…did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yes. It was very delicious. Do you cook?"

"No, actually Peppy made it. I'm no good when it comes to a frying pan."

Krystal gave soft giggle as Fox finished his sentence. Fox gave a smirk as he watched her laugh at his comment, but it wasn't long until her laughter ceased to echo through the hallway. As they continued to walk, Krystal soon lost herself in thought as she neither enjoyed this silence. But before either of them could say anything, they had arrived at Fox's room. Fox took a small sigh of relief once he finally reached his destination.

"Okay, wait here," Fox said as he motioned for Krystal to stand at his door.

As Krystal waited for Fox to return with the blanket, she couldn't help but take a peak inside his room. Fox had an assortment of collectibles and photos all over his dresser and some even on his window ledge. But one photo in particular caught her attention that was sitting on Fox's nightstand right next to his bed. Krystal slowly walked over to the table for a closer look. She picked up the photo to further examine it. The environment of the photo seemed to be a beach of some sort. There were three foxes in the picture. The male was standing in the center of the photo with what seemed to be a young fox on his shoulder while the female had her arms wrapped around the older fox's torso.

"I see you found one of my pictures."

Krystal quickly broke out of her gaze as Fox's voice broke her train of thought. She quickly placed the frame back onto the table, mentally kicking herself for her curiosity.

"What was I thinking? I shouldn't have come in here without his permission," Krystal thought as she slowly began to back out of the room.

Fox sat silently on the bed, placing the blanket right beside him.

"Hey, it's alright," Fox said as he noticed the embarrassment in Krystal's delicate blue face.

Seeing that Fox was not angry, Krystal gently took a seat right next to him.

"Is this you?"

Fox's ears lowered slightly, "Yeah, that's me…and my parents."

"It seems you all were having a great time," Krystal said as she looked the photo over one more time before returning it to its original owner.

Now holding the photo, Fox began to examine it himself. He fully remembered that day in his mind. His father, James, had finally returned home from another mission with Star Fox. Fox's mother was just as excited to see him as he was. Fox ran to his father and in return, James picked him up and placed his usual black sunglasses on the young vulpine's muzzle. He then gave the suggestion of going to the beach since he hadn't been with the family for quite some time. Of course, the five year old showed his enthusiasm by happily agreeing along with his mother. With that, the McCloud family packed what was necessary and left for the beach. They spent the entire day there swimming, eating ice cream, and just spending time with one another. They even got themselves into a family surfing contest. They just happened to be victorious and they received a trophy and had their picture taken. Which Fox now keeps with him along with many other family pictures.

"Yeah, you could say we were having fun," Fox said with a hint of depression in his voice.

Krystal quickly noticed the sadness in Fox's voice, and became very concerned about what was wrong with him, "Fox, what's wrong? Are they alright?"

Fox slightly hesitated before answering as he held back a few tears, "No…their not alright, their both gone."

"Gone? You mean…," Krystal said, but Fox simply nodded in response, "How did that happen?"

Fox sighed in slight annoyance as Krystal's questions really pained him. But he knew Krystal didn't mean to ask them. She was just curious.

"Long story short, Andross killed them both while I was young. It hasn't been easy without either of them," Fox said as he quickly wiped away a small tear.

"Fox…I'm sorry."

A small smile played on Fox's muzzle as he wiped away another tear, "No need to feel sorry. What's happened has happened and there's nothing I can do to change it."

For a while, Fox just sat there remembering what his father had told him. He said to never dwell on the past, but to focus on the future. He also said to never give up and stay strong no matter what happens.

_Don't worry dad, I won't let you or mom down. I promise_

As Fox's thoughts came to an end, a question of his own popped into his mind.

"Hey Krystal, what's your home planet like? You know, your parents, where you grew up. At least one of us still has a family to return to, right?"

Fox ended his question with a small chuckle, hoping to get a pleasing answer. But Fox didn't get what he expected. Instead, Krystal's ears lowered as a sad look came across her white cerulean face.

"Krystal…,"

"Fox, my parents are gone as well. Along with my planet, Cerinia,"

"Krystal…how did this happen,"

"I'm not sure. I've been searching the galaxy for clues on how it happened or who might have done it. But, my efforts have come to no avail. I fear that I may be searching for quite some time but…it's hard searching when no one wants to help. Maybe I should just give up…"

As Krystal finished, small tears began falling from her eyes landing on her lap. Fox was shocked by Krystal's story and didn't have much to say.

"Krystal…I'm so sorry. If I had known your planet was in danger, I would have definitely helped."

"It all happened so fast. I wish I could have saved them, but I couldn't…it's so lonely without any of them. My family, friends, relatives…I miss them all."

Krystal tried to wipe the tears from her face, but it wasn't long until more tears took their place. Fox felt so sorry for Krystal. He really wanted to make it up to her somehow.

_Man, I thought I had a hard life. She lost her family and her planet. I have to make it up to her somehow. Do something to make her feel better…but what._

"Krystal, you may have lost your family, but there is no need for you to feel alone anymore. You have us now. We may not be able to fill that hole that your parents filled, but we can still be your friends. We'll do whatever we can to help find what you're looking for. I promise."

Krystal paused for a moment as she took time to think about what Fox had said to her. Ever since she had left Cerinia, no one wanted to help her find what she was looking for. They didn't even care about her. Now, all of a sudden, this mercenary comes out of no where and decides that he wants to help. Krystal looked into Fox's emerald green eyes and she could tell that he really meant what he said. Before Krystal could react to her emotions, she embraced the vulpine in a hug. The vixen's sudden affections took Fox by surprise as he could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Thank you, Fox. You don't know how much this means to me."

Feeling less uneasy, Fox gently wrapped his arms around Krystal's back, "No problem, Krystal."

The two separated after a short time and it was again silent between them. Krystal wiped the last of her tears away as she began to gaze out of the small window in Fox's room. As she did this, Fox began to examine the features on Krystal's delicate face.

_It looks like she feels a little better…_

Fox slowly gazed over to the clock on his nightstand to see the numbers, 11:30 p.m. "Uh, here's your blanket. It's getting late. You should get some rest," Fox said as he handed her the item.

Krystal happily took the blanket from Fox's paw as she began walking to Fox's door, "Thank you, Fox. I'm sorry if I kept you up too late."

"Heh, it's alright," Fox said as he gave a small yawn, "I guess I should get to bed myself. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Krystal."

"Good night, Fox…pleasant dreams," Krystal said as she walked down the metallic hallway.

Fox smiled at Krystal and closed the door to his room. Fox sat back onto his bed turning on the little lamp on his nightstand considering it was dark. As he sat there in the dim darkness, he began to remember more memories of his lost parents.

_Man, I need to stop thinking about that and get some sleep._

Fox then went into his private bathroom as he prepared for bed. A few minutes later, Fox emerged from the bathroom wearing dark green pajama pants with a white sleeveless t-shirt. He hung up his uniform in his closet and walked over to his bed. As he pulled back the blanket, he turned off the lamp on his nightstand and Fox's room, once again, fell into darkness. As he lay there in his bed, Fox stared into the dark abyss with his hands resting behind his head. Fox's mind soon began thinking of the mysterious vixen who had seemed to cross paths with him.

_Boy, that Krystal sure is amazing. I've never met anyone like her before. She may seem emotional at times, but telling by the way she stood up to Andross back at Krazoa Palace, I can tell she's no push over. I wonder if she'll like Corneria? Oh well, I guess I'll see when we get there…_

Fox closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. He almost achieved his goal until he remembered something.

"I forgot to lock down the Great Fox for the night," Fox said in a sleepy voice as he slowly leaned up in bed.

Fox walked over to the door to his room and it automatically opened to reveal something very unusual. When Fox looked into the hallway, it was completely dark.

"Hmm, I guess ROB locked down already. I better check just to be sure."

The vulpine grabbed a small flashlight from his dresser and left the room. A slight chill went up Fox's back as his bare feet stepped onto the metal floor. As he continued to make his way to the bridge, Fox noticed that it was unnervingly quiet…too quiet for his own good.

"Something isn't right here…"

Just as Fox finished his sentence, he heard a slight growl behind him. Fox spun around shining his flashlight where he heard the sound, "Who's there?" Fox began to worry a little as his light revealed nothing. Fox turned back around to continue his way to the bridge, but this time he came face to face with someone or something. A pair of glowing red eyes glared at the vulpine as he stood in darkness. Fox quickly shined his flashlight in the being's direction only to realize that his flashlight was no longer illuminating the hallway.

"Come on, stupid thing," Fox said as he hit the light in the palm of his hand trying to revive the light bulb.

As he took his attention away from the small device, Fox noticed that his mysterious visitor was no longer in front of him. Knowing that the light wasn't going to light, Fox dropped the flashlight to the floor. He scanned his surroundings moving hopelessly in the almost impossible darkness. As he continued to walk, he noticed that he couldn't feel the metal of the Great Fox under his feet anymore. It felt as if he was walking on nothing, as if he was in another world. Fox waved his arms aimlessly in the darkness and noticed that he couldn't even feel the metallic walls in the hallway.

"Where am I," Fox said silently to himself.

Fox soon turned around slowly to once again come face to face with those crimson red eyes. Still too dark to see, Fox took a chance and leaped a small distance away from the being taking a fighting stance as he landed.

"I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but I'm asking you to leave my ship immediately," Fox said as he stared at his unknown guest.

The being just stood in silence staring at the vulpine for a few seconds, but before Fox could get another sentence out, the being dashed toward him at an incredible speed. Fox's eyes went wide and he let out a short gasp as the being seemed to fly right through him. Fox fell to the seemingly empty ground as he felt a little paralyzed. He turned around to see the being standing above him.

"Wha…what are you," Fox said nervously.

To his surprise, the being actually spoke. Its voice sounded demonic and empty as it said, "I have message for you."

Before Fox could respond, the being wrapped its powerful hand around Fox's neck and lifted him up.

"Who…are you," Fox asked softly because of his sudden lack of air.

"My name…is of none of your concern," the being said coldly as it tightened its grip on Fox's neck.

Fox struggled to break free but it was of no use. Soon, a bright red light covered the being's arm. The light slowly made its way to Fox and soon Fox seemed to have a red aura around him. The being then dropped Fox to the ground and just watched as Fox squirmed in pain.

"What did…you do…to me," Fox asked as he grabbed his stomach in pain as the aura still covered him.

"It…has…begun," the being said as his red eyes slowly disappeared into the darkness.

Fox watched as the eerie eyes disappeared into the strange world. Fox tried to get up but it seemed his body felt numb all over. Soon, Fox found that his vision was slowly failing him. As he slowly drifted to unconsciousness, Fox could hear that one phrase echoing in his head, "I have a message for you."

_A few minutes later_

Fox could feel his body slowly coming back to life though his vision was still blurred. As he lay there waiting for the rest of his body to rejuvenate, Fox could hear small sounds that seemed to be voices. Fox tried to ignore them until an all too familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey McCloud, get up already."

As Fox heard this, his vision seemed to instantly return as he sprung up from his position, startling the others around him.

"Huh…wha…," Fox said weakly as he rubbed the back of his head, sitting up right.

Fox slowly looked around as he tried to recover from his previous state. He noticed that he was on the floor of the bridge, surrounded by his team.

"So Fox, you…uh… like sleeping on the floor like that?"

Fox's attention turned to the blue feathered avian that was kneeling right next to him. Fox responded as he shook his head from the small headache that was bothering him.

"I wasn't sleeping, Falco. This…thing attacked me while I was on my way to lock down the Great Fox. It had red eyes and a really dark voice. I couldn't see him because my stupid flashlight wasn't working."

Falco rubbed his forehead as he listened to Fox's explanation. As Falco rose from the floor to leave, he spoke to Fox with a slight yawn, "Great, our leader has gone nuts. Listen, can you just keep it down if you're going to sleep in here. That scream was loud enough to wake half the Lylat System."

"Scream? What scream," Fox said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Guh, don't play stupid, Fox. We're all tired and we want sleep, so keep it down," Falco said as he left the bridge.

As Fox watched him leave the room, he attempted to get up on his own, but failed. Fox then felt two characters holding him up by his arms. It was his other two team mates, Peppy and Slippy. As they helped Fox back to his feet, the old hare began to speak.

"So Fox, are you going to be okay? That was a pretty loud scream," Peppy said as he rubbed a little dust from Fox's shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about? I didn't…never mind, I'll be fine. I just need to check something."

A high pitched voice that belonged to a certain toad soon chimed in, "Well, we'll see ya in the morning, Fox. Hope you feel better."

With that last statement, the last two team members exited the bridge, leaving Fox alone. Fox slowly walked over to the main computer that rested behind his chair. He pressed a few keys and after a series of beeps and calculations, a diagram that seemed to map out the entire ship appeared on the screen. Fox studied it carefully as he tried to look for any signs of an intruder. But, the diagram showed nothing.

"That's odd. The ship is totally locked down. So how did he get in here," Fox said silently to himself as he scratched his chin.

Fox then shut down the main computer and slowly walked over to the window placed in front of the bridge. As he stared into the star clustered area, his thoughts wandered about his strange encounter. But, his thoughts were abruptly disrupted as another thought came into his mind. When he woke up on the floor, he didn't see Krystal. Then the most horrible thought hit Fox.

"What if whoever attacked me, got Krystal!"

Fox quickly ran out of the bridge as he headed for the room that he had given Krystal. Upon arriving, he quietly opened the door to her room and examined the inside. Though it was dark, he saw her peacefully sleeping on the bed that she had been given. Fox gave a soft sigh of relief after realizing her safety. As he turned to leave her, his thoughts once again began to wander.

_Whew, I'm glad that whatever that thing was it didn't get the others. But, it's so strange. Who was he, how the heck did he get in here, and what did he mean by "I have a message for you?" Well, I hope whatever this is doesn't get to out of hand. Oh why am I worrying? It's just one guy, and if he comes back, I'll give him what he came here for, a mouthful of blaster charges. Yeah, that'll teach him to sneak onto my ship._

Fox's thoughts came to an end as he noticed that he had arrived at his bedroom. The door slid open and shut automatically as the vulpine entered the dark room. Fox didn't bother to turn off the lights in the hallway as he was sure ROB would take care of it. He slowly climbed into bed as he stared into the dark ceiling of his room. As he lay there in complete darkness, the event that had happened to him played over and over again in his mind. Though it was just a single event, this one seemed to give Fox a haunted feeling. Like something was now watching him at all times. But, he soon pushed aside all these thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after he drifted off to sleep, a dark figure appeared in Fox's room. It slowly walked over to his bedside as its blood red piercing eyes examined the slumbering vulpine.

"Heh heh heh. You foolish animal, if you thought this was bad, then you are going to hate what will happen next. Things will get worse from here on out, much worse and I'll be sure of it. We'll be in touch…Fox McCloud."

As the voice finished its sentence, it gave an evil laugh that echoed throughout the room as the figure dissipated into darkness without a trace.


End file.
